


Motorcycle Emptiness

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Manic Street Preachers - Motorcycle Emptiness, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, kind of, Визуал нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Вдохновлено клипом Manic Street Preachers - Motorcycle Emptiness и сходством Дмитрия с вокалистом.Клип можно посмотретьздесь(ссылка откроется в том же окне)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Motorcycle Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено клипом Manic Street Preachers - Motorcycle Emptiness и сходством Дмитрия с вокалистом.  
> Клип можно посмотреть [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gavcjNniIvk) (ссылка откроется в том же окне)

[](https://i.ibb.co/DwQDp9f/Aliev-collage.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://vk.com/photo-95338700_456241663) и из открытых источников.
> 
> Перевод текста с коллажа:  
>  _В свете неоновых огней — лишь одиночество и_  
>  _Мотоциклетная пустота_  
> [источник перевода](https://en.lyrsense.com/manic_street_preachers/motorcycle_emptiness).


End file.
